Can't Fight The Tears
by Mystic-crystal
Summary: Icy has an unknown disease which will lead to death. Doctors can't do anything, so Icy is on her own. Darcy and Stormy are with her sister as she dies. What will happen after Icy is dead? Oneshot.


**A/N:** This is my second story of Winx Club and I really love this story. I'm not so sure what you like about it, so please review after you have read it. This is a one-shot so I won't continue it.

---

It was a rainy day. _Angels are crying_, the Trix sisters' mother would say, if she was alive. But she had died when her daughters were very young. That's why sisters didn't remember nearly anything about their mom and didn't really miss her. Sisters' father had died before threir birth and now they have to face a big loss again. This time it was bigger than previous.

It has been two months since Icy has got ill. First it had been just like an ordinary cough, but after a couple of days was clear that it was something much more serious. The Trix sisters knew that, but they wish it wouldn't be true. However, doctor confirmed what sisters had been afraid of; Icy's disease will lead to death.

Sisters tried to be not thinking that. They had always been together and soon one of them would be gone. It wasn't true, it can't be. But they knew that nothing could change the truth. There was complete silence between sisters, no one of them couldn't break it. They didn't have enough power to do that. They even evaded looking at the eyes of each others. And if their look's meeted, they felt weakness, desperateness in their hearts and turned away.

A month since Icy had got ill she had been taken to hospital. Doctors tried their best to help Icy, but they didn't find the remedy. The disease was unknown, so doctors couldn't really do anything. They tried everything, but finally they gave up. They didn't say so, but their eyes did. They couldn't help Icy. She was on her own.

Darcy and Stormy had been with their sister almost every moment. They could see that she became weaker every moment and it was clear that she won't have strenght enough to live more longer. Icy's eyes told that. Her eyes, were the light, all that ambitiousness had disappeared. Now all that was gone, there was only enormous fear and despair left.

Darcy and Stormy stood by the window their backs turned to Icy. They stared silently out and had fallen deep in thought. The time will end soon, they both knew it. They recalled those moments they had spent with their sister. Icy had always been that person, who keeps the crowd together. She wasn't as strong as Stormy or as intelligent as Darcy. No. She was just the only person who was able to be a leader, without her... How they could live without Icy?

"Sisters..." Icy whispered weakly.

Darcy and Stormy turned and went to their sister. Their faces were full of fear, because they knew what was coming.

"I... I think that..." Icy whispered quietly. She looked at her sisters with her eyes full of despair.

Darcy and Stormy looked at each other. "No, you don't die", Darcy said shaking her head. She tried to sound impressive, but she didn't succeed in it. Her voice was full of despair.

"My time has come", Icy said weakly. She couldn't speak well. It seems that she become weaker and weaker after every word she said. Every word increased that pain she have to stand.

Darcy shook her head again. "No..." she whispered and catch hold of her sister's hand. She squuezed Icy's cold, weak hand and look at her sister. "Don't let go. Don't leave us."

Icy smiled. "I must and you know that." She tried to not care about that immense pain that she felt as she speaked.

Darcy gulped and looked at Stormy. They both want to say to Icy how much they loved their sister. They just couldn't do that. Stormy took Icy's hand and squeezed it tightly. She didn't want to let Icy go neither. "Icy, I... I mean we... We..." she tried to say, but she didn't find words.

Icy smiled again. "I love you too, sisters", she whispered like she had read their minds. "Darce, Storm..." Her voice sounded now very weak. "One thing... You must promise to me... Don't give up. Keep trying..."

Darcy and Stormy looked at each other. They knew what Icy was talking about. She was talking about the Dragon Fire, the power they had tried to get so many times. "But..." Darcy resisted.

"Please, sisters. That's my last wish."

Darcy and Stormy knew they couldn't try catching the Dragon Fire without Icy. But it was their dear sister's last wish. "We will", Darcy said. She felt huge pain as she said that, because she knew she was lying. She had lied her whole life, but it had never hurt so much. It felt like a sharp dagger had hit through her heart.

Icy smiled. "Thanks. And remember; I will always be with you. I won't ever leave you, you just can't see me." After she had said that, she closed her eyes and squeeded her sisters' hands with her last powers to say goodbye. Then her hands became slack. It was a moment that Darcy and Stormy had feared to came. Icy was gone.

"I can't believe it", Darcy whispered letting go of her sister's hand. "She is gone and she won't never come back." She felt tears falling down her cheeks.

Stormy tried to not cry, not to show her emotions. But she wasn't able to do that. A few tear drops dripped down her cheeks, even she tried to stay strong. When Darcy noticed Stormy's tears she hugged her littlesister. Stormy didn't can go any longer. She started to cry. Tears falled down her cheeks and fell then to floor.

When had they hugged last? Possibly as children. And when had they last cried? Possibly never. But now they hugged each other with eyes filled with tears and neither want let go. They squeezed each other tightly fearing that dead would lurk them and could take them away at any time. Fearing how they could live now when Icy wasn't there anymore with them, helping and leading.

They really missed her.


End file.
